Laser Tower
__NOEDITSECTION__ "This portable tower have super long range and has 4 target modes." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Laser Tower shoots Laser that can do vary damage to troops **The Laser Tower Converts molten gold to blue laser to fire at attacking enemies. **The Laser in single-target mode Is good in destroying all king of troops when the troops comes near to it, but does little damage when the troops are far away. **In line mode, the Laser Tower's laser does damage all units who are touching the laser. It is strong against clustered troops and weak against spread out troops. **Similar to the X-Bow and the Inferno Tower, the Laser Tower must be reloaded periodically. However, reloading it requires Gold rather than Elixir. **The Laser Tower doesn't have a favorite target, nor does it deal more damage to any particular troop. **In Reflection mode, The laser tower does damage to 3 target at a time, the reflection range is 5 to nearby troops. **In radar mode, its range reduced to 10, releasing two laser beam that rotates 0.5 rps when a troop enters the range. It will do damage to a troop that touches the rotating laser each time. This is strong against spread out troops and are weak against clustered troops as the troops blocked are blocked by the laser. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **The Laser Tower have large range, it is good to place it near the center. **This defensive structure, when set in single-target mode, It is good for protecting the centre of the village. **The multiple target mode can be used to easily overwhelm groups of Tier 1 troops or Hog Riders. **The Reflective mode of the tower is an hybrid setting for many troops. **The radar mode can destroy all the low health troops that surrounds the Laser tower in a short time. *'Offensive Strategy' **Archer Queen or Grand Warden can attack the single target mode laser tower without taking maximum damage from the Laser Tower. **It is advised to freeze the single target Laser tower when you troops are coming very close to it. **You can tell what the Laser Tower's target mode by looking at its top. **The visual difference between a loaded and empty Laser Tower is very obvious. A loaded tower glows brightly, while an empty one is unlit, black stone. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **No information available. ---- *'Trivia' **Laser tower is supposedly be the TH11's new defense but its lack of range caused it to be sniped by the Eagle Artillery. **The Laser Tower, X-Bow, Inferno Tower and the Eagle Artillery share a unique trait amongst defensive buildings: they are the only defenses which have limited ammunition that must be periodically reloaded. **Along with X-Bows, Inferno Towers and Skeleton Traps, Laser Tower are the only defensive structures with multiple modes. **There is an achievement for destroying a certain amount of Laser Towers called Laser Tranquilizer. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. File:Empty Laser Single.png|An empty Inferno Tower on Single-Target mode File:Empty Laser Line.png|An empty Inferno Tower on Line Mode File:Empty Laser Reflective.png|An empty Inferno Tower on Reflective Mode File:Empty Laser Radar.png|An empty Inferno Tower on Radar Mode Category:Buildings Category:Defenses Category:Anti-air Category:Gold